This invention relates generally to gun ports, and more particularly concerns easily and quickly openable and openable gun port apparatus, useful in defense of armored vehicles and other installations.
Conventional gun ports have closures that require manual elevation, followed by separate insertion or projection of the gun barrel through the open port. This is time consuming and critical, in that the successful defense of an armored vehicle depends upon speed of firing through the port, to ward off attackers. There is need for means to reduce the time of gun port opening manipulation, so that the risk of unsuccessful defense is reduced, particularly as respects the front of the vehicle. Also, there is need for improved construction of gun port mechanism, and including facilitation of widened angularity of gun aiming or positioning, in a port in a front window frame of an armored vehicle.